moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mounted Warrior
Mounted warriors are a form of warrior chiefly specialized in mounted combat. These soldiers are formidable melee combatants on their own, yet on their feet they are only half complete. When they climb atop beasts and ride them onto the battlefield, mounted warriors become truly fearsome foes, mount and rider working together in deadly concert. Typically, Mounted Warriors are generally one of four races, each with their own designation. Notable exceptions have been shown to exist (particularly after the Argent Tournament), and this class is by no means racially exclusive. Among humans, elite mounted warriors are known as Knights, although this is not to be confused with the title given by nobility. For the night elves and Nightborne a mounted warrior is called a Huntress (not to be confused with the class of hunter). Among orcs, a mounted warrior is known as a Raider or Wolf rider. Knights Knights are traditionally powerful horse-mounted warriors of the Alliance and the kingdoms of humanity. They are usually humans, although other factions have knights as well such as the elves. Aside from champions, the knight is the warrior elite of humanity, especially of the Alliance, the best of the normal troops thus among the most feared. They typically form ranks and charge, which causes a devastating effect on the battlefield. Knights line up for a coordinated charge, using their mounts' mobility to give them an advantage or to overrun an enemy's line so they may trample their opponents. Many famous human warriors were knights such as Sir Anduin Lothar, Regent of Stormwind and Supreme Commander of the Alliance forces during the Second War. For centuries they have been the bane of many enemies: the legendary Orgrim Doomhammer, the warchief who fell Lothar, was indeed killed by a human knight. These legendary mounted warriors also proved to be a decisive factor in many battles; particularly in the Gnoll War and the First Siege of Stormwind Keep. Orcs in particular respected and feared them, describing them as "... fiends who rode atop beasts of muscle and sinew that crashed through our ranks...". They also symbolize respect and honor among the humans. This is demonstrated by Sir Rufus Montaine, as he was the first to teach the future Horde Warchief, Thrall, of respect. Knights tend to be assisted by squires. Huntresses A Huntress is a Kaldorei cavalry unit that rides a trained nightsaber into battle, much like a Knight would ride a warhorse. Deadly archers and skilled trackers, Huntresses are known to use bows, glaives, swords, and various thrown weapons. Like all night elf women, huntresses are able to Shadowmeld at night. Huntresses also have a close bond with the owls of the forest. These owls relay information and spy for the Sentinel army. The Sentinel Army employs Huntresses in great numbers, where they serve as officers, adjutants to Priestess of the Moon and as scouts. Leading sentinel squads to battle, protecting the priestesses or doing reconnaissance with help of their owl companions. This elite cadre calls upon the moon goddess Elune for strength. Huntresses ride their fearsome nightsaber panthers into battle and wield moon glaives with deadly accuracy. These woman are tall and lean, lithe like the cats they ride and so dusk-skinned their purple flesh blends into their panthers' fur, making them seem almost single beasts intent upon slaughter. They wear light armor designed for mobility as much as strength, and each wields a moon glaive that flashes in the night. The huntress is a warrior, first and foremost. She takes the fight to her foes, charging close to the enemy before flinging her moon glaive. The panther's speed and agility allow her to attack quickly, and she often dispatches her first foe with a single toss, spreading terror and panic among those nearby. In addition to night elves, they are also found in the ranks of the nightborne. Raiders Many other races and organizations raid for plunder, but this use of the term is not considered in orcish culture. Riders of dire wolves, these savage warriors use the speed and ferocity of their mounts to make them a deadly enemy. Faster than those who attacked on foot, they had perfected the tactics of tearing through columns of enemy soldiers like a hot wind. During the First War, the raiders were the most vicious of the Orcish Horde, these minions of Blackhand were trained to show no mercy. As an organization, they were referred to as the Sythegore Arm and Blackhand himself was a prominent member. However, following Doomhammer's bloody succesion, rumors spread that raiders intended to betray him to Blackhand's sons. In retaliation, Gul'dan had Orgrim disband the vast majority of them, and subsequently replaced them with ogre enforcers. The majority of the former wolfriders were then sent into the various arms of the grunt forces. Other raiders remained in Draenor; where they ultimately fell under the dominion of Fenris the Hunter and his Thunderlord clan. By the beginning of the Second War, raiders were thus extremely rare within the ranks of the Orcish Horde. After many years of inactivity, the young Warchief Thrall decided to create a new generation of wolf riders. These mighty warriors carry hefty warblades into combat and rely greatly upon the cunning and ferocity of their faithful dire-wolf mounts to defeat their enemies. Thrall's head of security, Nazgrel, was one of the most prominent member of this new generation of raiders. It is possible that the return of the Frostwolf clan itself under the banner of the Horde gave a renewed presence to raiders during the Third War. Notable Mounted Warriors *Othmar Garithos *Don Borodin Montellano *Sir Rufus Montaine *General Marcus Jonathan *Naisha *Huntress Kasparian *Nazgrel Category:Classes and Professions Category:Warriors Category:Mounted Warrior